Палеогенетические данные подтвердили, что создателями протоориньякской культуры были люди современного типа
[thumb|700px|center|Рис. 1. Два молочных резца из протоориньякских местонахождений убежище Бомбрини (Riparo Bombrini) на западе [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Лигурийские_Альпы Лигурийских альп и пещера Фумане (Grotta di Fumane) на самом севере Италии. B, L, O, M, D — виды с разных сторон (со стороны губ, языка, сверху и с двух боков). Длина масштабного отрезка 1 см. Изображение из обсуждаемой статьи в Science]] Из молочного зуба возрастом около 40 000 лет, найденного в 1992 году в пещере Фумане на севере Италии, удалось извлечь древнюю ДНК и отсеквенировать митохондриальный геном. Геном оказался принадлежащим к гаплогруппе R, характерной для многих современных евразийцев и большинства палеолитических сапиенсов Евразии. Тем самым подтвердилась принятая точка зрения, согласно которой создателями так называемой протоориньякской культуры были именно сапиенсы, а распространение этой культуры в Европе связано с расселением людей современного типа, пришедших с Ближнего Востока и вскоре вытеснивших коренное неандертальское население. Заселение Западной Европы людьми современного типа (сапиенсами) и вытеснение ими неандертальцев маркируется распространением верхнепалеолитической ориньякской культуры (Aurignacian), создателями которой традиционно считают сапиенсов. Ориньяк пришел на смену неандертальской среднепалеолитической мустьерской культуре (Mousterian). В разных районах Европы переход от среднего к верхнему палеолиту происходил неодновременно (см.: Уточнение радиоуглеродных датировок заставляет пересмотреть историю оккупации Европы людьми современного типа, «Элементы», 05.03.2006). Нередко он сопровождался появлением «промежуточных» культур, которые трактуются либо как запоздалые попытки неандертальцев провести модернизацию своего обреченного общества (см.: Неандертальцы интересовались птичьими перьями, «Элементы», 25.02.2011), либо как начальные этапы становления настоящей ориньякской культуры сапиенсов. Одна из самых ранних версий ориньякской культуры — так называемый протоориньяк — появилась на юге и юго-востоке Западной Европы около 42 000 лет назад (рис. 2). Для протоориньяка характерны украшения из просверленных раковин, костяные изделия, а также небольшие, тщательно обработанные (ретушированные) каменные пластины (Font-Yves point — остриё типа Фонт-Ив, Dufour bladelet — пластина типа Дюфур), которые, вероятно, служили наконечниками для метательного оружия — весьма передовые технологии по тем временам (см.: F. Bon, 2006. A brief overview of Aurignacian cultures in the context of the industries of the transition from the Middle to the Upper Paleolithic). [1.png|thumb|700px|center|Рис. 2. Распространение протоориньякской культуры. Два человеческих зуба найдены в пещере Фумане (Grotta di Fumane) и в местонахождении убежище Бомбрини (Riparo Bombrini) на севере Италии. Изображение из [http://www.sciencemag.org/content/early/2015/04/22/science.aaa2773/suppl/DC1 дополнительных материалов к обсуждаемой статье в Science]] Предполагается, что создателями протоориньякской культуры были сапиенсы, пришедшие в Западную Европу с Ближнего Востока, где найдены похожие каменные изделия. Однако полной уверенности в этом нет, поскольку костных остатков протоориньякцев найдено очень мало. С достаточной точностью к протоориньякским слоям «привязаны» всего лишь два молочных резца — найденный в 1976 году в местонахождении убежище Бомбрини левый нижний боковой молочный резец и найденный в 1992 году в пещере Фумане правый верхний боковой молочный резец; оба местонахождения — в северной Италии (рис. 1, 2). Принадлежность этих зубов сапиенсам или неандертальцам до сих пор не была точно установлена. Команда антропологов и генетиков из Италии и Германии, в состав которой вошел и знаменитый палеогенетик Сванте Пеэбо (Svante Pääbo), переизучила морфологию зубов, а из одного (происходящего из пещеры Фумане) сумела извлечь фрагменты древней ДНК. Зубы неандертальцев отличаются от зубов сапиенсов более тонкой эмалью. Чтобы оценить исходную толщину эмали у зуба из Бомбрини, пришлось тщательно изучить характер его истертости и смоделировать аналогичную степень износа для зубов современных людей. В итоге выяснилось, что по этому важному признаку зуб из Бомбрини попадает в диапазон изменчивости сапиенсов и сильно отличается от типичных неандертальских зубов. Зуб из Фумане сохранил совсем немного древней ДНК. Тем не менее авторам удалось собрать из прочтенных фрагментов полный митохондриальный геном (который сохраняется лучше, чем ядерный, поскольку присутствует в каждой клетке в большом количестве копий). Положение протоориньякского человека из Фумане на генеалогическом дереве, основанном на митохондриальной ДНК, показано на рис. 3. При построении дерева использовались митохондриальные геномы 54 современных людей, 10 древних сапиенсов, 10 неандертальцев, двух денисовцев, а также гейдельбергского человека из Сима де лос Уэсос (см.: Прочтен митохондриальный геном гейдельбергского человека: предки неандертальцев оказались родственниками денисовцев по материнской линии, «Элементы», 16.12.2013). thumb|700px|center|Рис. 3. Положение человека из пещеры Фумане на генеалогическом дереве, основанном на митохондриальных геномах. Увеличенный фрагмент в красной рамке показывает, что изученный индивид относится к базальным представителям широко распространенной евразийской [[Гаплогруппа R (мтДНК)|гаплогруппы R, как и человек из Усть-Ишима. Рисунок из обсуждаемой статьи в Science]] Митохондриальный геном человека из Фумане относится к гаплогруппе R, к которой принадлежат многие современные обитатели различных районов Евразии, а также большинство палеолитических евразийских сапиенсов, включая человека из Усть-Ишима, жившего 45 000 лет назад (см.: Геном древнего обитателя Западной Сибири проливает свет на историю заселения Евразии, «Элементы», 27.10.2014). По современным уточненным оценкам, возраст слоя, содержащего зуб из Фумане, — 41 110–38 500 лет, зуба из Бомбрини — 40 5710–35 640 5лет. Таким образом, это самые древние на сегодняшний день бесспорные свидетельства присутствия сапиенсов в слоях с протоориньякской материальной культурой. Найдены и другие, близкие по возрасту европейские сапиенсы: например, в Костёнках в Воронежской области (см. Костёнковские стоянки), в Румынии в Пештера-ку-Оасе (Peștera cu Oase), во Франции (La Quina-Aval, см.: C. Verna, 2012. The Early Aurignacian human remains from La Quina-Aval (France)). Однако, как отмечают авторы, во всех этих случаях остаются сомнения либо в принадлежности костных остатков к сапиенсам, либо в принадлежности орудий к протоориньяку, либо возраст находок менее древний. Распространение протоориньякской культуры, начавшееся около 42 000 лет назад, перекрывается во времени с исчезновением в Южной Европе неандертальских культур (мустьерской, шательперонской, улуццианской) и с последними находками костей неадертальцев в этом регионе. Таким образом, полученные результаты являются вполне ожидаемыми. Они не переворачивают имеющиеся представления о хронологии заселения сапиенсами Европы и о вытеснении ими неандертальцев. Просто теперь эти представления стали чуть более обоснованными и менее гипотетическими. Примечания Ссылки * Уточнение радиоуглеродных датировок заставляет пересмотреть историю оккупации Европы людьми современного типа, «Элементы», 05.03.2006. * В Германии найдена самая древняя в мире скульптура, «Элементы», 15.05.2009. Литература * S. Benazzi, V. Slon, S. Talamo, F. Negrino, M. Peresani, S. E. Bailey, S. Sawyer, D. Panetta, G. Vicino, E. Starnini, M. A. Mannino, P. A. Salvadori, M. Meyer, S. Pääbo, and J.-J. Hublin. The makers of the Protoaurignacian and implications for Neandertal extinction // Science. 2015. Published online 23 April 2015. Категория:Антропология Категория:Генетика Категория:Эволюция Категория:Палеонтология